My Little Naru
by San Yumaru
Summary: Dia sedikitpun tidak berubah, bahkan sujung jaripun tidak berubah. Tapi, apa mungkin bisa kisah tidak normal ini berlanjut? Apa bisa hal seperti ini akan baik baik saja? "Ini cuma cinta monyet, cuma cinta masa kecilmu". Dan aku sangst berharap bisa terus bersamamu sampai kapanpun, tak perduli apapun kondisimu, sehat atau sakit, senang atau sedih, aku tetap suka kamu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Tittle : My Little Naru**

 **MainCast : NaruSaku**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah bertahun tahun hiatus dan hilang dari dunia ff, San rasanya rindu dan ingin kembali ke dunia ff T^T. Mudah-mudahan bias melepas penat dan stress kerja T^T. San September nanti sudah usia 20 lohhhh (^3^) #gapenting ya -_- Ga kerasa hampir 6 taun ninggalin dunia ff, semoga ga garing dan terkesan cerita jadul ya hehe. Semoga readers sekalian bias menghibur San dengan memberikan review yaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura Prov**

Zzzzrrraaashhhhhhhh…..

Hujan hari ini deras sekali, sampai sampai aku tidak bias melihat apa yang ada di depan sana. Kenapa air bias turun sebanyak ini? Apa dilangit ada penampungan air? Wah.. jadi penasaran. Hmm penampungan seperti apa ya yang ada dilangit, pasti tangki yang besar dan bias menampung air sangat banyak.

"Sa-chan?" Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilku tadi. "Ah, Hinata, kamu buat aku terkejut saja" Ternyata Hinata, tumben sekali dia belum pulang.

"Hehe gomenne, Sa-chan" Balasnya sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Kamu tidak bawa payung? Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat, kalau tidak pulang kita bias terjebak di sekolah semalaman" Lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bias pulang. Besok ada ujian, aku tidak mau sakit, Hi-chan" Jawabku, yang entah kenapa malah mengukirkan senyuman di wajah gadis kecil berambut indigo itu.

"Aku bawa payung, ukurannya besar jadi mari pulang bersama" Ajaknya yang membuatku langsung menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas, suasananya sangat sepi sekali padahal ini masih tengah hari. Anak anak yang lain sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu, jadi wajar saja kalau sudah sesepi ini. Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu keluar sekolah untuk mengganti sepatuku. Hujanya deras sekali, suaranya juga keras, pasti dingin sekali diluar..

Wuzzhhh~

Angin segera saja menyambut kami berdua, di-dingin.. benar benar sangat dingin..

"Ayo, Sa-chan" Seru Hinata yang tanpa sajar sudah jauh didepanku.

Segera saja aku berlari ke arahnya, dan segera bergabung dibawah payung biru tua miliknya. Ishhhhh! Kenapa dingin sekali, rasanya mau beku diluar sini!

"Dingin ya~" Tiba tiba saja Hinata menoleh ke arahku, dengan bibir mungilnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Hm" Aku sungguh menghawatirkannya, dengan jaket setebal itu dia masih sangat kedinginan begitu juga aku. Ditambah hujan yang semakin deras, membuat jangkauan pandang kami berkurang.

"Aku takut tersesat, aku tidak bias melihat apa apa di depan" Gumamnya.

"Rumah kita kan dekat dari sekolah, kita tidak mungkin tersesat" Jawabku, yang aku harap bisa membuat ketakutannya itu menghilang.

Angin berhembus lagi, semakin kencang saja, membawa air menyerang tubuh kami lebih kuat. Tubuh Hinata semakin menggigil. Aku bingun, aku bingung harus apa. Aku takut Hinata kenapa-napa, aku takut , aku sangat takut, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Padahal ini cuma hujan bukan badai salju, tapi.. tapi-

Kkkyyaaaaaa!

Selesai sudah, kini angin menerbangkan payung kami dengan sangat cepat, kami tidak bisa mengejar, terlalu berbahaya. Dan akhirnya kami hanya diam, kami berusaha menembus hujan yang menusuk ini. Hinata sudah bersin bersin, begitupun dengan aku. Kami-sama tolong kami, besok ada ujian yang sulit sekali dan aku tidak mau nilaiku buruk. Aku mohon berikan pertolongan pada anak SD ini..

"Heyyyyy! Kalian yang disana tunggu disitu!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kami-sama menjawab doa-ku. Aku sangat terharu, apakah dia itu malaikat yang dikirimkan kami-sama untuk menolong kami berdua?

Sekarang dia ada dihadapanku, wajahnya tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup rambutnya yang pirang. Dia melepas jas hujan yang dia kenakan, dia langsung menutup tubuh ku dan Hinata dengan jas hujannya lalu menggiring kami untuk mengikuti arah yang ia mau.

"Dasar anak-anak, apa yang kalian fikirkan dengan berdiri di tengah hujan seperti ini? Berbahaya tau, kalian bisa sakit. Aku tidak habis fikir, benar benar tidak habis fikir"

Dia terus meracau sepanjang jalan, tapi aku senang dia menolong kami. Dia seperti malaikat yang dating di tengah badai, seperti film film anime saja hihi..

Kini kami sampai di sebuah warung- Heeeee! Warung ramen Ichiraku? Kenapa dia membawa kami kemari? Apa dia akan meneraktir kami makan ramen?

"Demi ramen panas!" Teriaknya, lalu dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ubin. Dadanya naik turun dengan sangat cepat, dia pasti kelelahan juga kedingingan.

Tak lama Ichiraku-jii segera keluar dari dalam dapur, "Jadi ini alasanya kamu menerobos hujan? Wah, wah, Naru sudah besar ya sekarang" Ucapan yang dilontakan Jisan itupun membuat si pemilik nama mendelik dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku sudah dewasa Ji-san, jangan panggil aku dengan nama Naru lagi, membuatku malu saja" Rutuknya yang malah membuat Ji-san terkikik kecil.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, selanjutnya kamu harus bersihkan tubuhmu yang basah itu nanti bisa masuk angin. Dan untuk kedua anak yang masih asyik melamun ini, tolong bawa dia ke kamar Ino-chan, pinjamkan mereka baju" Ujar Ji-san.

Tak menunggu waktu lama pria bernama Naruto itupun beranjak dari posisinya. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pundak kami dan menggiring kami untuk menaiki tangga. Aku mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wajahnya, ada tiga garis yang menghiasi pipinya seperti kucing, matanya berwarna biru laut dan kulitnya tidak begitu putih. Aku.. menyukai matanya, matanya sangat indah. Aku suka dia, dari pertama kali melihatnya. Wahh, sangat maluuuuu~

Tak sadar sekarang kami sudah berada di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna ungu muda, dia beberapa kali menoleh ke arahku, lalu kemudian dia mulai mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Ino-chan~ tolong buka pintunya dulu, aniki ingin minta tolong" Ucapnya lembut.

Clek

Pintu kamar itupun segera terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis seumuranku. "Apa?" Jawabnya singkat, lalu pandangannya beralih pada kami berdua.

"Mereka tadi kehujanan, Ino-chan mau kan pinjamkan baju untuk mereka?"

Untuk beberapa saat gadis bernama Ino itu terdiam dan terus menatapi kami, aku rasa dia tidak suka kami meminjam bajunya.

"Tentu saja!" Tak aku sangka ia mengatakan jawaban diluar dugaan. "Mari masuk, aku akan pinjamkan baju hangat untuk kalian" Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ummhh.. A-apa tidak apa apa?" Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam tiba tiba membuka suaranya

Segera saja gadis itu merangkul tubuh Hinata yang basah kuyup, "Tidak apa apa, kebetulan aku juga sedang main pesta minum the, aku senang kalau ada seseorang yang bergabung" Balasnya. Tak Aku sangka dia begitu ramah, aku fikir dia akan mengusir kami.

"Jika hujan tidak juga reda sampai jam 3, aku akan mengantar kalian kerumah. Istrahat dulu dengan di kamar Ino, dan jika kalian lapar kalian bisa minta Ichiraku-jii membuatkan rame-"

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Nii-san?" Tanya ku memotong ucapannya yang belum selesai, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini. Aku rasa sangat tidak sopan kalau tiba tiba aku menggilnya dengan embel embel Nii-san tanpa meminta izin.

Dia tersenyum, lalu menepuk kepalaku, "Boleh saja" Jawabnya, lalu diapun pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku- entah kenapa mengaguminya. Kenapa aku selalu ingin menatap wajahnya, matanya yang berwarna seperti laut itu, aku senang dia dekat denganku, aku suka, seperti saat bersama Ka-chan dan Tou-san.

Sejak saat itu aku dan Hinata sering sekali bermain dengan Ino, walaupun sekolah kami berbeda kami sangat akrab. Hampir setiap hari aku bermain di rumahnya, sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Naruto-nii ternyata umurnya tak jauh beda dengan kami, umurnya hanya berjarak dua tahun diatas kami, tapi bagiku dia sudah terlihat sangat dewasa. Naruto-nii sangat baik pada kami, dia sangat ramah walaupun dia itu sangat ceroboh. Tingkahnya sangat lucu, kadang Ino dibuatnya tertawa sampai sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata. Sekolah Naruto-nii tidak jauh dari sekolahku, kadang aku melihatnya sedang bermain bola di lapangan. Aku suka melihatnya, sangat suka.

Hampir satu tahun setelah kejadian itu, Ino dan Naruto-nii selalu menemani hari hari ku. Naruto-nii tak sedikitpun malu main dengan anak kecil seperti kami, bahkan ketika teman temannya mengejeknya. Meskipun tidak setiap hari, tapi aku senang bermain bersamanya. Walaupun tidak setiap hari bertemu, tapi tetap saja aku suka.

Tapi kesenangan itu tidak lama terjadi, setelah kenaikan kelas ternyata Tou-san dipindahkan ke Tokyo oleh perusahaannya sehingga mau tak mau ia juga harus memboyong keluarganya. Hatiku entah kenapa merasa sangat sakit dan sedih, aku akan berpisah dengan Hinata, Ino, dan terutama Naruto-nii. Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa mendapatkan teman seperti mereka lagi, teman baik yang selalu menemani aku. Sekarang waktunya pamit pada mereka. Aku mengunjungi rumah Hinata dan rumah Ino, aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku sendiri. Aku terus menangis, terus saja menangis.. Naruto-nii menghampiri aku dan kembali menepuk kepalaku. Dia berkata kita akan bertemu lagi, dia bilang tak perlu khawatir karena mereka akan mengunjungiku. Tapi tetap saja ini terasa menyedihkan. Sampai aku sadar, Aku telah jatuh cinta diumurku yang baru menginjak 6 tahun, jatuh cinta kepada orang yang dikirimkan Kami-sama..

 **END SAKURA PROV**

11 tahun kemudian

Kreettt…kreettt..kreetttt

Suara Tongeret sudah terdengar sangat nyaring, menandakan bahwa musim padas telah tiba. Stasiun Konoha terlihat sangat penuh, orang orang bergerumbul menjadi satu seperti semut. Karena ini musim panas pertama itu artinya liburanpun dimulai. Tak sepenuhnya liburan keluar kota, banyak juga orang yang pulang kampung karena rindu sanak saudaranya. Sudah puluhan kereta yang hilir mudik sampai sore ini, sudah banyak pula orang yang datang dan pergi tapi suasana stasiun masih saja sangat ramai.

"Kau yakin dia akan kesini?" Tanya seorang pria kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Hm, aku yakin Sa-chan pasti datang" Jawab gadis berambut indigo itu dengan mantap, dengan mata yang terus saja fokus untuk mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan 'semut' ini.

Pria itu menggati posisi duduknya, "Coba telfon atau sms dia, sudah sampai diman-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya wanita berambut indigo itu sudah menghilang dari sampingnya, berlari entah sedang mengejar apa, yang pasti dia tidak pernah tau kalau adiknya itu bisa berlari secepat itu.

"Sssaaa-cchhhaaannnnn!" Teriak Hinata, gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah berlari sambil terus mengibaskan tangannya.

Dengan mata yang berbinar, gadis yang dipanggil dengan 'Sa-chan' itupun segera menghampiri Hinata, memeluk tubuhnya yang beraroma lavender itu dengan erat. "Aku rindu sekali denganmu" Gumamnya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Aku juga rindu, maaf belum sempat berkunjung padahal dulu sudah janji" Balas Hinata, yang kini melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. "Kau tinggi sekali, Sa-chan" Kepalanya mendongak, Sakura memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Haha, kau juga bertambah tinggi, Hi-chan" Balas Sakura. Tak ia sangka Hinata sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik, mata amystisnya bertambah indah dan bulat, dan errr…. Dadanya itu montok sekali, jauh berbeda dengan miliknya.

"Wah, wah, sekarang Sakura sudah besar ya. Sampai kaget melihat kau tumbuh besar begitu" Seru seorang pria dari belakang, membuat mata Sakura membulat dan rona wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

'N-naruto-nii' Gumamnya dalam hati. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, ia tidak sanggup menoleh, ia sungguh tidak sanggup. Sudah lama Sakura tunggu waktu ini, sudah lama sekali.

Perlahan kepalanya menoleh, ingin melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya. Benar benar momen yang mendebarkan. "N-na-na- Neji?" Rengutnya, entah kenapa Sakura sangat kecewa melihat pria yang ada dibelakangnya adalah Neji. Tapi, Neji lumayan juga, semua orang terlihat berubah setelah dewasa.

"Apa kabar Sakura?" Sapanya

"Sangat baik, Neji-nii" Jawab Sakura sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku akan bawakan barang milikmu, pasti kamu lelah kan? Perjalan dari Tokyo ke sini itu sangat panjang" Ujar Hinata yang terlihat begitu riang sekali, matanya yang bulat terus saja memandangi sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Tidak perlu, Hi-chan" Sakura sedikit mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya. "Aku akan pindah kemari, aku akan bersekolah disini lagi" Ucapnya, yang berhasil membuat Hinata meloncat loncat kegirangan.

Sesudah perbincangan singkat itu Hinata dan Neji mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah lamanya, rumahnya tidak banyak berubah dan juga terurus. Dia akan tinggal sendiri disini, ini merupakan permintaan di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas bulan lalu. Ia sangat rindu kota ini, kebisingan Tokyo sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kembali kakinya berpijak dirumah sederhana ini, aromanya masih sama seperti dulu, dan kehangatan rumah ini juga masih sama seperti dulu. Kakinya terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga, kamarnya memang berada di lantai dua, ia rindu sekali dengan kamar kecilnya itu.

"Wahhh akhirnya sampai jugaaa!" Racaunya sembari terlengkup diatas kasur berwana merah muda. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, bisa terlihat dari jendela gedung sekolah dasarnya dulu. "Naruto-nii" Gumamnya, yang langsung saja membuat wajahnya jadi semerah tomat.

"Sudah satu dekade, seperti apa ya sekarang wajah Naruto-nii? Melihat tubuh Neji-nii yang menjulang tinggi dan wajahnya yang tampan saja sudah bisa terbayangkan bagaimana rupa Naruto-nii sekaran. Hiiiiiii! Jadi malu nanti kalau bertemu dengannya" Sakura benar benar penasaran, jika sekarang umurnya saja sudah 17 tahun berarti Naruto-nii sudah memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Dadanya terus saja berdegup, wajahnya juga semakin memerah.

Kruyukkkk

"Sial" Rutuknya, suara perutnya itu mengganggu lamunan indahnya. Tapia apa boleh buat, dia memang belum makan apapun sedari pagi.

Dengan setengah malah Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya, seingatnya didekat sini ada mini market. Makan apa saja yang penting perutnya terisi dulu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit berubah ini. "Rasanya dulu jalan ini luas, tetapi sekarang terasa sedikit sempit. Hmm, mungkin aku yang bertambah besar hihi" Gumamnya.

Tak sadar sekarang dia sudah sampai di minimarket terdekat, segera saja ia masuk dan membeli semua apa yang dia butuhkan. Tak perlu waktu lama ia kembali keluar dari mini market itu dengan menteng kantung belanjaan sambil memakan es cream vanilla. Rasanya ingin cepat cepat sampai rumah dan tidur.

Brukh!

Seorang bocah menabraknya, membuat kantung dan es creamnya tumpah dan berceceran.

"Go-gomenne, Nee-san" Anak itu langsung tertunduk, kakinya terluka.

"Kakimu terluka, apa kamu baik baik sana?" Sakura merendahkan posisinya sejajar dengan anak itu, melihat apakah lukanya parah atau tidak.

Anak itu meringis kesakitan, "Tidak apa-apa, maaf aku kurang hati-hati" Ujar anak itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Namun belum sempat jauh berlari Sakura menahan tangannya, membuat anak itu kembali menoleh kebelakang. "Itu harus dioba-" Rasanya seperti ada batu yang menyagkut di tenggorokannya. Mata Sakura kembali membulat kaget, melihat siapa bocah kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Naruto-nii.." Gumamnya pelan. Betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat sosok anak kecil di hadapannya itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Rasanya seperti melihat Naruto saat umurnya masih 6 tahun.

Anak itu hanya terdiam kaku, matanya yang biru menghinda dari mata hijau Sakura. "Mungkin Nee-san salah orang" Balasnya pada gumaman Sakura tadi, matanya terlihat berair seperti menahan tangis.

Sakura masih terpaku dalam sosok anak dihadapannya ini. Terlintas difikirannya apakah Naruto sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Tapi sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika dia sudah menikah, tidak mungkin anaknya sudah seumuran anak ini. Ini pasti mimpi, atau halusinasi dari perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Permisi Nee-san, aku ingin pu-"

"Ingin lari kemana lagi kamu bocah nakal!" Tiba tiba seorang wanita menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto. "Pulang! Dasar- eh Sakura?" Tanya gadis itu tiba tiba.

Sakurapun langsung melirik, "Ino?" Jawabnya

Dahi gadis berambut pirang itu langsung mengerut "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku akan kembali tingal disini"

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang mendengar itu, tapi aku punya urusan lain saat ini" Mata Ino pun kembali tertuju pada bocah pirang yang masih berada digenggaman tangan Sakura. "Aku lelah mengejarmu, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo, Naruto-nii"

"Tu-tunggu! Bocah ini, Naruto?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

* * *

Haha ceritanya keliatannya aneh ya #ngejek karya sendiri gpp yang penting ga ngejek karya orang

Semoga suka dengan ide cerita yang tidak terlalu menarik ini. Sebenarnya sudah banyak sekali ide cerita yang lalu lalang di otak, aka nada beberapa judul yang memiliki konsep berbeda. Masih kaku karena baru buat cerita lagi, jadi gomen kalo beberapa tulisan kesannya sangat memaksa. R&R yaa, buat author tua ini jadi kembali zemangatsssssssss! See u next chap:*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Tittle : My Little Naru**

 **MainCast : NaruSaku**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya**_

"Permisi Nee-san, aku ingin pu-"

"Ingin lari kemana lagi kamu bocah nakal!" Tiba tiba seorang wanita menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto. "Pulang! Dasar- eh Sakura?" Tanya gadis itu tiba tiba.

Sakurapun langsung melirik, "Ino?" Jawabnya

Dahi gadis berambut pirang itu langsung mengerut "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku akan kembali tingal disini"

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang mendengar itu, tapi aku punya urusan lain saat ini" Mata itu kembali tertuju pada bocah pirang yang masih berada digenggaman Sakura. "Aku lelah mengejarmu, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo, Naruto-nii"

"Tu-tunggu! Bocah ini, Naruto?"

.

.

 **Sakura Prov**

Suasana menjadi sangat hening.. Mendengar perkataan Ino tadi sungguh membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Ini seperti mustahil, tapi telingaku masih sehat dan pendengaranku masih baik. Aku sangat tidak habis fikir.

"Etto.. Kau barusan bilang apa, Sakura" Tanya Ino, wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung sekali. Kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu, seharusnya aku yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

Tenggorokanku terasa beku, sangat sulit sekali menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Dadaku berdesir, deru nafasku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kau bilang anak ini, Naruto-nii? Kau serius?" Beberapa kali aku meneguk ludah. Arah pandanganku terus saja menatap dua orang yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Kau gila ya, kau pasti mengigau hahaha" Tawa Ino, lalu tangannya segera menuntun 'Naruto' kecil mendekat kearahnya. "Sudah lama kau meninggalkan kota ini, pasti otakmu sudah gila terbawa gilanya hidup di Tokyo. Mana mungkin ini Naruto-nii, kau ini ada ada saja" Lanjutnya sambil terus tertawa. Sedangkan otakku masih berfikir keras, aku belum tuli, sialan.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kamu memanggilnya Naruto-nii?" Tanyaku balik, membuat tawanya itu terhenti .

Untuk sesaat Ino menatap 'Naruto' kecil, lalu pandangannya kembali kearahku. "Kau salah dengar, aku bilang Naruko bukan Naruto. Tadi aku ingin bilang, aku lelah mengejarmu sebaiknya kita pulang Naruko, Nee-san sudah siapkan makan malam. Itu yang ingin aku ucapkan. Mungkin Tokyo terlalu bising, makannya kau jadi tuli"

"Kau, Naruko?" Tanyaku, dan anak kecil itupun mengangguk. "Apakah dia anak Narut-"

"Dia adikku" Sontak Ino langsung memotong pertanyaanku. "Kau benar benar sudah gila, mana mungkin Naruto-nii sudah punya anak sebesar ini" Lanjutnya.

"Adikmu ya.. Benar benar mirip dengan Naruto-nii. Lalu Naruto-nii dimana?"

"Kau merindukannya ya~"

Blush! Wajahku langsung memerah. Sial, kenapa Ino mengejeku seperti itu sih. Tapi memangnya kalau memang aku rindu kenapa? Itu juga bukan urusannya.

Ino mendekat padaku, "Benarkan kau merindukannya hmm?" Ejeknya lagi sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahuku. Siall, ingin sekali aku cakar wajahnya itu. Baru bertemu lagi tapi dia sudah menyebalkan seperti ini, dasar pig.

"Ino-nee, aku mau pulang.. Lututku sakit" Rengkek anak yang bernama Naruko itu.

"Iya iya" Jawab Ino cepat. "Neee, Sakura, aku akan mengunjungimu malam nanti. Aku ingin cerita dan menanyakan banyak hal. Untuk sore ini aku pulang dulu ya, anak nakal ini harus diurus hehe" Lanjutnya.

"Ahh, baiklah" Aku kembali memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Naruko. Benar juga, tidak mungkin dia itu Naruto, mungkin aku sudah sinting. Tapi memang sangat mirip sih, tak salah juga kalau aku mengira anak itu adalah Naruto-nii.

"Jaaaa, Sakura-chan!" Tangan Ino melambai, sedangkan Naruko hanya memandangiku dengan wajah merengut. Mungkin dia dendam padaku karena telah membuat kakinya terluka. Tapi dia lucu juga, berapa ya umurnya? 7 atau 8 tahun? Serasa melihat Naruto mini hihi.

Kruyukkkkk~

Sialan..

 **End Sakura Prov**

"Kau, bodoh"

Gumaman itu terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk, siapapun yang tau alasannya akan merasakan kalau perkataan itu punya makna yang cukup dalam. Seorang bocah berambut pirang jingkrak hanya terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil terus melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Mata birunya terlihat kosong, menatap langit yang semula berwarna jingga mulai berubah menjadi gelapnya malam. Sejak Ino mengobati lukanya tadi, dia tiba tiba jadi dingin.

Ino meremas rok yang ia kenakan. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dia, entah kenapa Aniki-nya ini tiba tiba pergi keluar rumah. Tidak biasanya dia begitu, jadi Ino fikir kalau Aniki-nya ini punya masalah.

"Gomennesai, Naruto-nii" Ucapnya, namun tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. "Kau menghawatirkanmu, gomenne" Ucapnya lagi penuh dengan penyesalan.

Naruto memandang wajah Ino yang terlihat lesu, dunia seperti tidak adil untuknya. Sangat amat tidak adil.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbohong, bilang saja kalau benar itu aku. Aku memang tidak tumbuh sepertimu dan yang lainnya. Aku yang terlihat seperti bocah ini, taka pa jika semua orang tau, aku tidak malu sama sekali" Naruto sangat tidak suka jika Ino mulai berbohong tentang dirinya yang memang tidak normal ini, kalau memang kondisinya seperti ini kenapa harus disembunyikan.

Ino terus menatap wajah Aniki mungilnya ini, dia tau Naruto tidak tumbuh seperti yang lain dan dia tidak ingin Naruto malu tapi pemikirannya ini berbanding tebalik dengan Naruto yang santai-santai saja bila orang mengetahui kondisinya ini. Umurnya sudah menginjak 21, tapi tubuhnya seperti anak 8 tahun. Pertumbuhan Naturo terhenti saat berumur 7 tahun, dan dia tidak pernah berubah sejengkalpun sejak saat itu.

Tuk!

Lemparang kacang pistasio baru saja mampir mengenai kepala Ino. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya, pasti Naruto-nii.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi. Aku tidak sedih, aku malah senang aku tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa. Bukankah kita harus mensyukuri apapun yang terjadi"

Kata kata itu berhasil membuat Ino menelan ludah. "Kenapa Naruto-nii merasa senang?" Tanya Ino, bisa terlihat beberapa kerutan di dahinya kini menumpuk.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kembali keluar jendela, helaan nafas terdengar beberapa kali. "Karena aku masih bisa melakukan apa yang orang dewasa tidak mungkin lakukan lagi," Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "Dan aku, aku masih bisa….. Modus dengan Onee-chan, Onee-chan cantik dengan pura pura hilang hahahah!"

Tawanya begitu menggelegar, membuat siku segi empat langsung terpatri di dahi Ino. "Dasar baka Aniki!" Tukasnya, lalu menyerang Naruto yang berada di atas tempat tidunya. Beberapa kali dia hantamkan bantal ke tubuh mungil Naruto itu, sedangkan Naruto terus berusaha menghindar dari amukan Ino.

"Bukan salahku, aku ini masih imut! Tidak bertambah tua seperti dirimu! Lihat wajahmu sudah semakin keriput saja. Kau terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu hahahah!" Ejek Naruto lagi, lalu ia langsung berlari mendekati pintu untuk segera kabur.

"Dasar nenek sihir tua, wleee!"

"Dasar mahluk pendek sialan! Pergi kau jauh jauh! Aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu la-" Perkataan Ino langsung saja tercekat, melihat Naruto yang merunduk dan dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. "Kata kataku kasar ya, Naruto-nii? Gomen, aku tidak sengaja" Lanjutnya. Hatinya selalu terenyuh ketika melihat Naruto memasang wajah yang sedemikian sedihnya.

Naruto mengepal tangannya kuat, pandangannya masih tertuju pada ubin. "Kau tau, Ino. Perkataanmu tadi itu, sungguh benar benar sangat.. MEMPERLIHATKAN KALAU BENAR KAU ITU NENEK SIHIR TUA HAHAHA! MIRIP VALAK TAU"

'Sialan bocah tengik ini, selalu mengandalkan wajahnya yang imut imut untuk terus membodohiku. Mati, kau akan mati ditanganku dasar cebol'

"Hyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Serangkan hyper booster!"

"Tolongg ada ada valak, tolongg!"

Jadilah mereka kini berlari lari mengitari kamar, mereka berdua memang sering bertingkah seperti ini. Selalu saja bercanda dan bermain. Ino serasa memililiki adik sekaligus kakak. Benar saja, Naruto memang tidak berubah sedikitpun, dia masih sama seperti sebelas tahun lalu. Kulitnya pun seperti kulit anak-anak, tidak bertambah tua. Dia masih mudah terkena flu, tubuhnya akan memar jika terbentur sedikit saja. Walaupun Naruto sudah memasuki tahap kedewasaan, namun ia tetap menikmati nasibnya sebagai anak kecil. Tak perduli jika dia putus sekolah, Naruto hanya lulus SMA itupun berkat home schooling. Ka-chan dan Tou-san-nya tidak mau menyekolahkan Naruto di sekolah umum, bukan karena mereka malu tapi karena tidak ada yang percaya bahwa anak sulung mereka ini lebih tua dari kelihatannya.

Kadang Ino sedih melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, Ino merasa kasihan pada Aniki-nya karena tidak bisa merasakan pria seumurannya itu. Sehari hari Naruto hanya membantu kedai milik keluarganya, dia jarang sekali keluar dari rumah. Bagaimana mencari obatnya, agar Naruto bisa tumbuh layaknya orang normal.

"Oyasumi, Naru-kun, Ino-chan" Suara dari celah pintu itu segera menghentikan 'aktivitas' Ino, dan Naruto. Padahal ini lagi seru-serunya, Naruto baru saja akan melancarkan serangan hydro dynamic.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik muncul dari pintu itu, yang entah kenapa membuat pipi chuby Naruto menggembung sebal.

"Hari ini kau selamat valak! Akan aku urus kau nanti" Tukas Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di atas dada. "Oka-chan, kita makan malam apa hari ini?"

Wanita itu mendekat mendekati ranjang Naruto, lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Ahh, aku memiliki bayi abadi. Nah, bayi abadiku Naru, kita akan makan gulai rebung dan ebifurai. Ka-chan tidak masak banyak karena Tou-san akan pulang telat malam ini" Jawabnya pada Naruto.

"Ano, Ka-chan, kau tau Sakura sudah kembali kesini lagi" Ino membuka pembicaraan ketika suasana mulai hening.

"Benarkah? Cepat bawa dia kesini, Ka-chan penasaran seperti apa parasnya ketika sudah dewasa" Balas Kushina yang terlihat penasaran. Pandangannya kembali pada Naruto, "Kau sudah bertemu denganya Naru?"

Ino segera menyela, "Bukan hanya bertemu tapi Naru-chan menabraknya hahaha. Ka-chan tau, padahal dulu Naru lebih tinggi dari Sakura tapi sekarang Naru Cuma setinggi kakinya saja" Senangnya Ino bisa membalas ejekan sekaligus membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Kapan lagi ada pukulan keras untuk Aniki kecilnya itu.

"Ka-chan, aku mengantuk. Mataku sudah sagat berat" Gumam Naruto sambil mengusap kelopak matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Kushina berdiri dari duduknya, menggendong Naruto lalu meletakannya di atas ranjang. "Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat, jaga kondisimu ya Naru" Lalu Kushina mengecup dahi Naruto yang setengah memejamkan matanya.

Mata Kushina memandang wajah damai putra sulungnya itu, kadang ia sangat sedih melihat Naruto yang tetap tegar dengan kondisi anehnya ini. Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun, dia tidak pernah menunjukan sikap kalau dia benci kondisinya, tapi disitulah yang membuat Kushina bertanya-tanya, apa anaknya itu baik-baik saja? Pertumbuhannya tidak normal, kondisi kesehatannya pun berubah ubah. Kushina sangat terharu dengan ketegaran anaknya ini.

"Dia unik" Tak sadar gumaman itu keluar dari bibir Kushina, air matanya mulai membendung mengingat kondisi kesehatan Naruto makin tidak menentu.

Ino merangkul tubuh Ka-chan-nya itu dengan hangat, "Naru-nii akan baik-baik sana, Ka-chan. Naruto-nii adalah pria kuat, Ka-chan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" Ucap Ino, berharap perkataannya itu bisa menangkan Kushina.

"Sebaiknya kau makan malam, Ino" Ujar Kushina, hatinya sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ahh, aku ingin mengunjungi Sakura dulu Ka-chan, aku sudah ada janji dengan Hinata. Mungkin aku bisa membawa makanan itu kerumah Sakura, kalau dibiarkan siapa yang akan memakannya" Jawab Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan pulang terlalu terlalu larut ya" Kushina menatap wajah anaknya, lelu kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Dan bilang pada Sakura untuk berkunjung kesini" Lanjutnyayang segera dijawab dengan anggukan dari Ino.

================= My Little Naru ==================

Tingg..

Suara bel terdengar beradu. Seorang gadis tehenti di tengah pintu masuk sebuah kedai ramen, matanya menyapu keadaan sekitar sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang di kedai Ichiraku! Mau pesan apa?" Suara khas para pelayan ketika ada pelanggan yang masuk. Kedai ramen Ichiraku memang terkenal sebagai kedai yang sangat nyaman.

Gadis yang baru saja masuk itu segera tersenyum, "Ano, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino" Ujarnya.

"Ohh Ino-chan, dia sedang halaman belakang mungkin nanti bisa dipanggikan" Jawab sang koki, yang tak lain adalah Ichiraku-jisan. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat familiar, tapi siapa ya aku lupa. Apakah kau pernah berkunjung kemari?" Tanya Ichiraku.

"Aku Sakura, aku sering main disini sewaktu kecil"

Ichiraku terlihat sedang mengingat ngingat memorinya yang sudah tumpul itu. "Ahh, ya, kamu itu anak yang diselamatkan dari hujan oleh Naru" Ingatnya, membuat rona wajah Sakura memerah. Entah kenapa jika dia ingat kejadian itu Sakura selalu merasa malu.

"Iya Ji-san. Ohya Naruto-nii sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan matanya yag berbinar. Siapa tahu saja Naruto ada disini.

"Itu," Kepala Ichiraku mendengut kea rah seorang bocah yang sedang mengangkat beberapa mangkuk ramen. "Sudah aku katakana berjuta juta kali untuk tidak membantu tapi Naru tidak pernah mendengar, dasar anak itu" Gumamnya sambil terus mengaduk kaldu yang sedang ia masak.

Sakura merasa telinganya tuli lagi, apakah dia selalu salah dengar ketika orang menyebutkan kalimat yang mirip dengan nama Naruto? Tapi kali ini Sakura akan membuktikan kalau dia itu tidak tuli, pendengarannya masih sehat, hanya hatinya saja yang sakit hehe.

Sakura mulai mendekati Naruto yang masih sibuk naik ke meja untuk mengambil beberapa mangkuk, badannya yang pendek tidak mungkin menggapainya dari bawah. Ada rasa ragu untuk menyapa bocah itu, bulu kuduknya saja sampai merinding.

"Naruto?" Panggilnya pelan, tangannya ingin menggapai bocah itu namun Sakura mengurungkannya.

"Neee, iya sebentar lagi. Selesai ini aku akan meminum obatku" Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh, membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, "N-naruto-nii" Panggilnya lagi, namun sang pemilik nama hanya memberikan jawaban yang sama. Sakura sedikit gemas, sebentar saja menoleh apa susahnya? Akhirnya tanpa ragu Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat badan Naruto berbalik karenanya.

"Nee aku bilang kan se-" Mata Naruto membulat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. "H-h-haruno-san" Ringisnya.

"Kau Naruto-nii? Kau bukan Naruko?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai gemas.

Wajah kikuk segera saja menyambangi wajah Naruto. "Begitulah, aku memang Naruto. Maaf kemarin aku berbohong, sekali lagi maaf ya" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sakura tertegun, ini seperti tidak nyata. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Apa ini hanya halusinasi? Ini mengerikan, benar benar mengerikan, dia pasti sudah gila. Sangat amat gila karena mengira anak ini adalah Naruto.

"Kau kaget ya?" Pertanyaan Naruto segera membuyarkan lamunannya. "Haha, sudah tidak perlu kaget aku tidak akan mengigi- waaaaa!"

Grep!

"Hati-hati!" Seru Sakura yang langsung menagkap tubuh Naruto. Mejanya tidak seimbang, mungkin mur nya kendur hingga membuat tubuh Naruto hampir terjatuh.

Tubuh Naruto terasa hangat, benar benar seperti memeluk anak kecil.. Bahkan aroma tubuh yang pernah ia cium ketika kecil masih sama. Hatinya berdesir, terasa sedikit ngilu saat mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto. Tapi sekarang seolah rasa rindunya terbayar sudah, ini yang ia mau, memeluk tubuh Naruto walau dengan tubuh yang seperti ini. Walaupun ini gurauan, tapi setidaknya orang yang ia peluk adalah orang yang mirip dengan Naruto. Sejak dulu, ia ingin sekali melakukan ini.

Naruto meneguk ludah berat, "Arigatou, Haruno-san. Untung saja hehe"

Gadis ini, semua gadis telah tumbuh dewasa, dan semua gadis yang sudah dewasa itu sungguh menyenangkan. Kenapa Naruto sangat menikmati perannya sebagai anak-anak, itu karena gadis gadis tidak akan segan untuk menggendong dan meletakan Naruto ke dekat..ahh sudahlah. Intinya Naruto sangat nyaman dengan sesuatu yang lembut ini.

"Ah,i-iya sama sama" Sakura segera saja menurunkan Naruto, memandang wajah bocah itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Lalu pertanyaan awal kembali mencuat di otak Sakura. "Apa kau benar Naruto-nii?"

"Benar, aku Naruto" Jawab Naruto cepat.

Dada Sakura terasa berdenyut, "Kenapa bisa? Maksudku, kenapa bisa tubuhmu masih kecil seperti ini? Kamu tidak bohong kan? Ini tidak masuk akal" Semua pertanyaan itu begitu saja keluar dari bibir Sakura, menurutnya ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kepala Naruto mendongak ke langit-langit, tangannya terlipat kebelakang. "Aku, terkena penyakit langka dimana sel tubuhku tidak bisa berkembang dan tidak bertambah tua sehingga aku tidak bisa tumbuh seperti orang normal lainnya. Sel dalam tubuhku setiap hari mengalami pembaharuan yang tidak meregenerasi bertambah tua ataupun muda, intinya sel jaringan dalam tubuhku ini masih sel anak-anak. Itu sebabnya aku seperti ini. Seperti kutukan bukan?" Jelas Naruto singkat. Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang kini sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sakura sudah menjadi gadis remaja, bukan anak kecil seperti yang dulu dia kenal.

"A-aku tidak percaya, sungguh tidak percaya" Ini merupakan hal aneh yang membuat Sakura benar benar terkejut. Sepengetahuannya orang hanya menjadi kerdil, tapi untuk kasus Naruto dia tidak hanya bertubuh kerdil namun wajahnya tidak menua sedikitpun.

"Anggap saja ini seperti dongeng, biar Haruno-san bisa percaya" Senyum simpul tergambar di wajah Naruto. "Aku tau pasti aneh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya, aku masih Naruto yang Haruno-san kenal waktu kecil. Lucu bukan jika orang yang kau kenal semasa kecilmu tidak berubah sama sekali?" Ujar Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasa, ia tau pasti Sakura tidak akan begitu saja mempercayai ucapannya.

Percaya tidak percaya tetap saja sangat janggal, ia tidak bisa percaya semuanya. Tidak mungkin, Sakura seperti tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Matanya kini mulai memanas, entah kenapa Sakura ingin menangis mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, maka anggap aku orang lain. Anggap aku Naruto yang tidak pernah kau kenal. Tak masalah jika kamu mengganti namaku untukmu, agar Haruno-san tidak merasa dibohongi. Mau berkenalan lagi?" Naruto menyodorkan tangannya kea rah Sakura, berharap Sakura tidak lagi bingung dan menganggap ini hal yang biasa.

Namun itu malah membuat mata emerald Sakura semakin memanas, ia menjauhkan diri dari Naruto beberapa langkah. Air matanya sudah menyeruak keluar, dan satu persatu menetes keluar. Memandang wajah Naruto hanya membuat dadanya semakin berdenyut.

"Kenapa Haruno-san menangis? Naru terlalu aneh ya?"

Itu..

Sakura berbalik, lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedai dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Kedengarannya hal sepele dia tidak perlu begini, tapi dia benar benar tidak tau kenapa perasaannya menjadi seperti ini. Sakura harap perilakunya ini tidak menyakiti Naruto, atau entah dia itu siapa. Yang sekarang Sakura butuhkan adalah mencari cara dan berfikir agar semua ini masuk akal.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Wahh makin aneh ya-_- Gomen kalau buat kecewa hinks… Maafkan author tua ini huhu T^T. Untuk reviewnya terimakasih banyakkk yeayyy! Semoga tidak mengecewakan para reader semuaa T_T

Agak melenceng : Untuk FF yang berjudul Yakuza son, author sudah kembali setelah 4 tahum mempending cerita itu. Nanti author bakalan lanjutin ko, janji, janjiii

Jaaaaa! Sampat jumpa next chap yaaa semoga tidak membosankan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Tittle : My Little Naru**

 **MainCast : NaruSaku**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Hembusan angin terasa sangat lembab, suasana di kamar ini terasa sangat tidak enak. Sosok gadis bersurai merah muda sedang terlengkup di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia terlihat lesu, sehabis bertemu 'teman' masa kecilya itu, Sakura jadi terlihat lesu.

Dia berbalik dari posisinya, menatap langit langit yang baru ia tatap lagi. Matanya terasa perih, dia mengusapnya sampai terlihat lecet pada kulit mulusnya. Suara Naruto yang terus memanggilnya, kini terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu seperti ini, dia malah jadi terlihat idiot.

Sakura beranjak, menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia membuka kulkas dan segera menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelasnya. Lalu dia kembali termenung, matanya mengerjap cepat beberapa kali. Sakura sadar tindakannya tadi pasti membuat Naruto bingung, dia tiba tiba menyapa Naruto lalu menangis. Ini terlihat cukup aneh, Sakura harus minta maaf, mungkin dia sudah melukai hati pria mungil itu.

Tok, tok, tok

Suara ketukan pintu derdengar begitu kencang, sampai Sakura hampir tersedak karenanya. Sakura segera berlari kedepan pintu, barang kali itu penting sampai orang itu mengetuk dengan sangat kencang.

"Tunggu Sebentar" Seru Sakura dari dalam. Dengan buru-buru Sakura membuka knop pintunya.

"Haruno-san," Gumam seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu, orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu dengan sangat kencang.

Sakura terdiam, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. "Na-naruto" Tegukan ludahnya terdengar sangat jelas, "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya bingung. Ya, memang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto kecil, sosok pria yang tak ia sangka akan jadi seperti ini. Dia, Naruto yang Sakura kagumi dulu.

"Aku mau minta maaf kalau aku terlihat aneh, maaf sudah membuat Haruno-san menangis tadi. Naru minta maaf" Ujarnya sambil memandang wajah Sakura dengan raut wajah yang memelas.

Wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan, bagaimanapun dia itu masih sosok anak-anak, wajahnya yang masih manis seperti dulu membuat Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Sakura merendahkan posisinya, membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Ternyata bukan ukuran tubuhmu saja, perilakumu juga masih seperti anak-anak" Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang kini bertengger di wajahnya. Posisi sedekat ini, rasanya seperti ia baru bertemu dengan Naruto. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Sekarang Sakura yang meluncurkan pertanyaanya.

"Naru" Jawab Naruto dengan sigap. "Panggil aku Naru, aku adik dari Ino-chan" Serunya penuh semangat yang malah membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Tidak perlu mengenalkan dirimu sebagai adik Ino, bagiku kau tetap Naru-nii yang menyelamatkan aku dari hujan deras. Aku juga minta maaf sudah bersikap aneh ya" Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto, rasanya mungkin tidak sopan kalau Naruto dalam versi normal. "Ayo masuk, aku punya sedikit gula gula didalam" Tawar Sakura, bagaimanapun yang ada dihadapannya ini sosok anak kecil yang membuatnya gemas untuk menawarkan gula gula yang kemarin ia beli.

Naruto mengangguk, tanpa disuruh dia langsung menerobos Sakura utuk masuk kedalam rumah. Sakura menatap Naruto lagi, baginya dia tetap Naruto-nii. Semoga ini awal yang baik, meskipun ia sedikit kaget karena Naruto tidak seperti apa yang dia bayangkan, tapi setidaknya Sakura berhasil melihat Naruto lagi.

"Yah, jadi seperti mengurus anak kecil-"

Brugh!

Suara Sakura tercekat, dia langsung berlari kedalam untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Suasananya gelap, sejak pulang tadi dia memang tidak menyalakan lampu, dan dimana Naruto? Suasana gelap ini membuatnya tidak bisa melihat sosok mini itu. Sakura segera mencari saklar lampu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Naruto yang malah tersungkur karena tersandung kaki meja makan dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup karena tersiram air yang ia letakan di atas meja tadi.

"Gomennesai, Haruno-san. Naru tidak sengaja" Ucap Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan, lututnya terlihat sedikit lebam.

Sakura mendekati pria itu, lalu mengangkat tubunya untuk duduk di atas meja. "Lain kali lebih hati hati bocah, aku ambilkan handuk dulu ya" Ujarnya, lalu pergi untuk mengambilkan Naruto handuk.

Naruto duduk terdiam, dia memandangi kakinya yang kini jauh dari lantai. Dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau Sakura tumbuh setinggi itu, padal dulu ukuran gadis itu hanya sampai dadanya saja tapi sekarang malah dia yang seukuran pinggang Sakura. Senyum masam terlihat di wajah mungilnya, sering Naruto berfikir jika dia tumbuh normal ia akan mudah melakukan apapun. Kadang ia ingin mengeluh tapi ia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya sedih. Sebenarnya bukan tubuhnya saja yang tidak tumbuh, perkembangan otaknya juga melambat. Umurnya memang sudah memasuki angka 20, tapi pemikirannya masih sama seperti anak 16 tahun.

Terakhir kunjungannya kerumah sakit, dokter mengatakan sudah banyak sel sel yang rusak akibat tidak berkembang dan itu berdampang pada daya tahan tubuh dan kondisi tubuh. Naruto makin khawatir akan dirinya sendiri, dia sadar kalau dirinya aneh, tapi setidaknya orang tidak bersedih dengan tidak mendengar keluhannya.

"Ini handuknya" Seru Sakura tiba tiba, membuat Naruto menoleh dengan kaget.

Naruto segera meraih handuk yang disodorkan Sakura lalu langsung menggosok kepalanya yang tersiram air tadi. "Adakah baju untukku, Haruno-san? Aku kedinginan" Ucapnya, yang membuat dahi Sakura mengereyit. Hanya tersiram air sedikit saja mana mungkin langsung merasa kedinginan.

"Ada, sebentar aku ambilkan ya"

Sosok Sakura kembali menghilang dari hadapan Naruto, tubuhnya memang mulai menggigil. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tak hanya tersandung tapi kepalanya juga membentur meja. Pandangangannya sudah agak berkunang. Tak lama Sakura kembali dengan membawakan kaus untuk Naruto. Karena badan Sakura ramping, ia yakin baju ini akan muat untuk Naruto, lagi pula coraknya juga tidak terlalu seperti baju perempuan.

Naruto membuka pakaiannya yang basah, membuat rona merah timbul di pipi putih Sakura. Padahal Cuma melihat tubuh anak anak, tapi kenapa pipinya bersemu seperti itu.

"Haruno-san?" Panggil Naruto pelan, kesadaranya sudah sedikit menghilang perlahan lahan, "Bolehkah aku tidur disini, aku sudah mengantukkk..sekali" Lanjutnya dengan mata yang terlihat sayu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke kam-"

"Terlalu jauh, bagaimana kalau aku tidur di sofa saja. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kantukku" Cekat Naruto cepat. Sejak meminum obat itu, Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa kantuknya, dia bisa langsung tertidur pulas hanya dengan hitungan detik.

Tanpa membantah Sakura hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dia membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas sofa lalu membawa penghangat ke dekatnya. Dan bernar saja, Naruto langsung tertidur pulas. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal senggal, mungkin karena kedinginan. Sakura menatap wajah damai Naruto, tangannya membelai helaian pirang itu. Rambut Naruto terasa lembut walaupun bentuknya sangat berantakan. Sakura duduk disampingnya, menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terasa hangat.

Pria ini benar benar tidak berubah. Mata Sakura terpejam, menggenggam tangan Naruto sungguh membuatnya nyaman. Rambut Naruto yang basah mulai sedikit mongering, namun Sakura masih saja membelai kepalanya.

"Ohiya," Tiba tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. "Aku harus menghubungi Ino untuk menanyakan pendaftaran sekolah. Dasar bodoh kenapa aku malah lupa dengan hal ini" Racaunya, yang pergi untuk menggambil handphone yang ada di kamarnya.

Rencananya Sakura ingin menanyakan langsung, makannya ia pergi ke rumah Ino, tapi pertemuannya dengan Naruto malah membuatnya bersikap idiot dan sekarang malah hampir lupa.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hey jidat! Dimana kau sekarang" Sentak Ino yang langsung melancarkan serangan. Membuat Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa saat dari telinga.

"Aku dirumah, tadi aku ketempatmu tapi pulang lagi karena ada urusan. Bagaimana dengan pendaftaran sekolahku besok?" Tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya.

"Ibuku akan mengantarmu untuk mendaftar, dan kemungkinan lusa kau sudah bisa berangkat. Lagi pula kepala sekolah SMA Konoha adalah ayah Hinata, jadi pasti kau akan di terima" Jelasnya.

"Baiklah Ino, nanti besok pagi aku akan ketempatmu lagi. Terimakasih ya, jaa~"

Pip

Sakura langsung mematikan telfonnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali cepat cepat menyudahi pembicaraan dan turun untuk melihat Naruto lagi. Suara langkah Sakura terdengar begitu bersemangat, Sakura terlihat mengembangankan senyum yang entah karena apa. Intinya suasana hatinya membaik setelah beberapa saat suasana hatinya sangat kacau. Mungkin dia mengidap bipolar, atau mungkin dia sudah gila karena suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah.

Sampai di ujung tangga ia memelankan langkahnya, takut kalau Naruto terbangun. Ia menggigit ujung jarinya, kepalanya sibuk mendengak, seolang sedang mengintip apa yang ada di balik sofa itu.

"Neee, panas sekali~"

Suara bariton itu membuat langkah Sakura terhenti, matanya membulat sempurna, dan serasa seperti tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memandang sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang ada di depan saat ini. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah kembali, dengan hati-hati Sakura mendekati pria itu, pria yang sedarang tengah duduk di kursi tepat diposisi Naruto tertidur tadi.

"Ano, permisi? Anda siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Haruno-san, kenapa kau malah bertanya?" Pria itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, dengan wajah yang masih setengah sadar.

Tubuh Sakura serasa membatu, tubuhnya menegang menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Pria itu bangun, dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada pria itu menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang sedari tadi membatu.

"Haruno-san, disini panas sekali. Aku tertidur terlalu lama ya" Ucap pria itu, mata birunya sungguh membius Sakura.

"N-naruot-nii" Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi pria itu. Dia masih tidak percaya sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah nyata. Ini mustahil. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia hanya pria dengan tubuh anak anak, dan sekarang? Dia berubah menjadi sosok pria tinggi yang sangat tampan.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan"

"Kau, kau tumbuh" Lirih Sakura dengan air mata yang menyeruak keluar dari emeraldnya. Sentuhan pada wajah tegas Naruto, ia menikmati setiap sentuhan tangannya di tubuh pria itu.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Ini harapanmu bukan? Kenapa Sakura-chan jadi bingung begitu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"H-harapanku ya.. Aku memang ingin melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, Naruto-nii," Tangan Sakura kini turun, menyentuh perut kekar Naruto tengan telunjuknya. "Aku memang ingin melihatmu seperti ini" Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, menatap mata emerald yang sedang terpaku dengan sapphire birunya. Tubuh Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura yang kini lebih mungil darinya sampai akhirnya tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu terpojok. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, matanya terlihat intens mengamati gadis mermarga Haruno itu.

"Aku tidak aneh lagi kan, Sakura-chan? Sekarang aku normal" Bisiknya pelan dan membawa Sakura pada pelukan hangatnya.

Tak bisa Sakura punkiri, memeluk tubuh Naruto saat ini membuatnya sangat nyaman, tubuh kekar yang kini bisa ia peluk. Ini lah Naruto yang ada di bayangannya, Naruto yang tumbuh seperti Neji dan pria lainnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura melepaskan dekapan hangat Naruto, dia mencoba berfikir kembali tentang hal gila ini, "Ini nyata kan?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu tangannya mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Sakit, Sa-chan" Gumam Naruto, menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tadi mencubitnya. Lalu tangannya beralih ke pinggang Sakura. "Apa aku masih aneh bagimu, hm? Kau tau, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku selalu berharap.." Naruto mengantung perkataannya, satu tangannya kini membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura. "Aku berharap bisa menemui, dekat denganmu, lalu menikahimu, Sa-chan" Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang terdengar lembut.

Jantung Sakura rasanya seperti tabuhan perang, badannya juga terasa memanas. "Aku, juga menyukai Naruto-nii. Dan itu, adalah alasan kenapa aku kembali lagi kemari" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu, sosok pria pirang dihadapannya ini membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Wajah Naruto semakin mendekat, "Benarkah, hm? Kalau begitu maukah Sa-chan menikah denganku?" Pria itu mendorong tubuh Sakura lebih dalam, hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau bicara ngawur Naruto-nii"

"Bukan kah kau menyukaiku juga?"

"Tapi tidak saat ini, a-aku masih harus sekolah"

"Dasar gadis bodoh," Ucap Naruto, yang membuat hati Sakura sedikit mencelos. "Tentu bukan saat ini, ketika kau lulus nanti aku akan langsung melamarmu, bodoh" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ehehe, kalau seperti itu aku tidak masalah" Jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Kau bodoh, Sa-chan"

Cup

Satu ciuman lembut mendarat di dahi Sakura, membuat tubuh gadis itu bertambah panas, detak jantungnya serasa terdengar sampai keluar.

"Hm?" Naruto memandang emerald Sakura lekat, "Daisuke desu, Sa-chan" Bisik Naruto dengan begitu lembut di telinga Sakura yang kini sudah pasrah.

Cup

Satu ciuman lagi mendarat. Tak lagi di dahi, ciuman itu mendarat dengan lembut di bibir Sakura. Naruto mengecup bibir itu dengan sangat lembut, tangannya melingkar di pinggul Sakura. Sedangkan tangan Sakura melingkar di leher Naruto. Mereka terus bercumbu dalam diam, meski sangat kaget namun Sakura begitu menikmati ciuman pertamanya ini. Tak ia sangka Naruto memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini.

Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sakura, lalu menatap matanya. "Kenapa kita seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Karena kau mengharapkannya juga, Sa-chan" Jawab Naruto tingan, sambil terus memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Sakura. "Kau tau apa yang aku suka darimu?"

"Apa?"

"Karena kau mampu membuat detak jantungku lebih cepat, karena kau mampu membuatku terpesona, dan kau mampu membuatku salah tingkah saat bersama"

"Naruto-nii"

"Sa-chan"

"Naruto-nii"

"Sa-chan"

"Naruto-nii"

Brakh!

"Itai!"

Rasanyanya pusing, kepala Sakura terasa sangat pusing. Apa yang Naruto lakukan sampai kepalanya pusing begini. Sakura mulai membuka matanya yang sedikit berkunang. Tubuhnya ada di atas lantai, dengan sedikit percikan air.

"Naruto-nii" Panggilnya, ia mulai beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri menghadap tangga.

'Seharusnya aku dan Naruto-nii ada disitu, tapi kenapa aku malah ada disini?'

Dia menyebarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok pria berambut pirang itu. "Naruto-nii?" Panggilnya lagi.

Duk

Dia menabrak sofa, dan ketika pandangannya kebawah, betapa kaget Sakura ketika melihat sosok pria itu sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Bukan pria bertubuh tinggi, namun sosok bocah perambut pirang jingkrang. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, lalu ia kembali sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Baka, Aku hanya bermimpi. Dasar bodoh" Gumamnya, memandang Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ternyata ia hanya bermimpi, namun mimpi itu mimpi yang sangat indah. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kecewa mimpi itu bukan nyata. Tapi tunggu, percikan air ini…

"Siallll! Saking indahnya air liurku sampai tidak terkontrollll!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga**

 **Balasan riview :**

 **Paijo Payah : Nee, sudah San lanjutkan hehe**

 **Uzzu : Peluk cinta untuk Uzzuuuu! Terimakasih karena tidak bosan membaca certia Sannn ^/^**

 **Ae Hatake : Iya San skip, kalai tidak di skip nanti ada adegan kejar kejaran seperti film India**

 **Kshoujo2 : Hehe sedikit ralat ya, Naruto bukan mengidap penyakit pseudoachondroplasia, tapi Naru mengidap penyakit langka. Sebenarnya terinspirasi dari kisah diluar negeri sana, ada seorang anak yang mengidap penyakit dimana dia tidak tumbuh sama sekali. Di umurnya yang ke 20 gadis itu masih terperangkap dalam tubuh bayi 12 bulan. Nah kalau penyakit yang di maksud Kshoujo2 itu adalah penyakit orang kerdil, dimana penyakit itu menghambat pertumbuhan fisik atau bisa disebut cendol eh 'cebol' ^^**

 **Hanayou : Terimakasihhhh! Sudah San rumah seperti yang Hanayou mau**


End file.
